What The Fire Wrought
The grand city of Galu’manadh was in flames. It was no simple fire in a home, gone out of control by a careless deed. Nothing about this was so simple. This fire was ravishing the entire splendor of the city, bringing her to her knees, and ignoring the pleas to spare her. The great columns crumpled. The citizens fled with children in arms, leaving everything behind save what was on their persons. Chaos reigned. It was a delightful sight. Magic was at work as the city writhed in its fiery torment. No one really knows what went on or why but as the city died, a tiny magical being was born. The consuming flames in the heart of the city were the most intense, yet runes on the ground glowed, daring the fire to try and erase them as the heat grew to unbearable temperatures. Nothing could survive that fire. No, nothing could live, yet something stirred in the center of the glowing runes as the fire danced merrily. Yellow, red, and orange flames grew together and apart as though in celebration as a small lump began to convulse and twist in agony. The fire fed the little lump and as the blackened soot began to melt away two glowing amber eyes opened. “What is your name?” crackled the fire. “I am Flamesin,” replied the small voice. “How did I come be?” “You were born of us,” the fire said. “We shall never harm you or the first born of your many generations.” The flames began to sing in their crackling, popping, melodic voices. Flamesin unwound herself from the inferno, black wings spreading, skin crimson and golden with white etchings of magic upon her. She lifted and turned slowly, taking in her domain. “Shall I always live in fire?” she asked. “No beautiful one. A fire sprite, a pure delight, loves chaos and the fires’ caress. You and your first born generation after generation are bound to this grand place. A city yesterday, but tomorrow it is ashes. Protect it, little one, protect it.” The years passed and the fae bore many generations. The first born was always a female fire sprite, no matter who the father. The first would watch brothers and sisters of various elements and abilities born, find love, and leave. She could not leave though. Always generation after generation the fire sprites were bound to the land and in particular to the ruins. They watched war, peace, travelers, chaos, brutality, and caring sweep by before their gaze. People came and went but they did not. At least not until Ember was born. Ember was the first born of Thadeus the forest fae and Seraphina the fire sprite. Ember was active from the start, causing trouble wherever she went. As time wore on, all her younger siblings found love and left the lands. Ember found none and one day she implored her mother to release her from the bond that kept her in the lands of Incantre. Seraphina could not help her so Ember helped herself. After several failed attempts to fly away, sail on a ship, and even walk off, Ember was desolate; sure she could never leave and never find love. She began to steal and set random fires hoping to somehow retaliate against the magic that kept her there. It did not work. One day Ember found the way to finally leave. A traveling wizard wandered to the ruins, hearing of the chaotic young fire sprite. He was curious but more than curious he wanted to harness the fae powers for himself. At first Ember was furious. She set fire to his hat, his cloak, his boots, and his beard. Each time the wizard approached her she would set something new of his on fire. This went on for weeks until one day the wizard managed to introduce himself as Evan and tell her he knew of a wonderfully nice male water fae that would love to meet her. Ember didn’t set anything on fire for once and Evan told her all about Lakota, the water fae. She was at one enthralled and the very next day she was introduced to Lakota. Despite the difference in temperaments the two fell in love. On the day they planned to announce their union Lakota disappeared. Ember was frantic as the wizard came strolling along the ruins and demanded to know where Lakota had gotten off to. “He is in my care, dearest Ember. He is safe but he will not be returning. Indeed, you will travel with me to join him,” said Evan. Ember formed a fireball in hand but before she could aim it at the mage, his hands moved and swished, conjuring a sphere of energy and within that sphere Ember saw the image of her beloved Lakota. He was chained in a cage of flames. His water magic was useless as the heat beat over his bent form. It was all the proof Ember needed. “What do you want? You know I cannot leave! I’m bound to the ruins,” Ember barely spoke, watching Evan with a murderous gaze. “Oh, you can leave. But it will take another bond to set you free of this one.” He grinned malevolently. “Promise to be my servant, abide by my rules, and stay where I tell you to stay. It is that easy, dear little one.” Ember knew she must do what Evan demanded or she would never see Lakota again, indeed, he might even be killed. She promised to do his bidding and bound herself to the wizard. With this arrangement he was able to secure her in a magical cage and leave the ruins behind. Ember had finally gotten her wish. Some seventy years later a fire sprite has reappeared in the ruins. No one knows her name and no one know where she came from or how she got there, but one thing is certain: she is relative to those mostly forgotten fire sprites that helped protect the ruins. Could it be a good omen of calm times or a bad shadow of more fire? Time will tell.